Zincstedover
Zincstedover is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 601 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Zincstedover work diligently to produce Fish and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Zincstedover has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Zincstedover allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Zincstedover believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Zincstedover will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National History Founded on August 29, 2008, Zincstedover spread slowly without the aid of an alliance. However, within a few days time it would become part of The Legion, an alliance that had one time been the most powerful in the Cyberverse. At the time, Legion was in the middle of fighting a war with Universalis and Vanguard, which delayed the new nation aid. But once this war was over, and ZI demanded of the Universalis nations, Zincstedover received it's aid along with two tech deals. With this, Zincstedover marched forward into a new age jumping quickly up to four times its previous Nation Strength. Because of the ZI sentence for nations of Universalis and because of Zincstedover's newly found power it opened hostilities on a nation, in a short battle bringing about the near-ZI of the target, Frozen-rpg of Knights of St. John. The nation of the Knights of St. John had once been a powerful nation, powerful enough to hurl a nuke at one of the Legion, incurring the wrath of all Legionnaires. This short battle ended on September 26, 2008 allowing Zincstedover to rest itself and switch back down to peacetime readiness and continue to develop itself. The war however was not without reaction from Zincstedover's people, as the government and religion shifted into Communism, bringing with it a negative impact on the environment, and Confucianism. Following this, Zincstedover continued to grow stimulated by increased tech deals, but soon found itself flatlining. Opting into a tech sled, Zincstedover stalled out for 19 days but then quickly exploded into a 10K+ NS nation. Following a slow period in CyberVerse history, Zincstedover steadily rose over a few months, expanding across several hardships and droughts and persevering with the strength of a heavily experienced, rotating Department of Environmentalism to curb the loss of water and land. Zincstedover soon faced dangers in war against heavily fortified Spartan and Asgaard nations yet excelled in many of its early battles claiming in spades the lives of its foes, the land they inhabited, and the technology they glorified. Taking hits from all sides though, Zincstedover was eventually damaged and nuked several times but in the end Millenia was capable of saving much of the interior lands but lost most of his spoils of war and his technology. Following the end of the war, Millenia rebuilt the Republic of Zincstedover and activated emergency powers that gave him complete command as High Chancellor to aid in the rebuilding and securing peace after the anarchy of a nuclear attack. After the rebuilding took place, Millenia relinquished High Chancellor and became Chancellor alongside a board of elected officials to run the republic.